thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederates
'''Confederates '''is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio Confederates audio at Nerdist. Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Stopwatch - Mark Gagliardi *Isadora Wrightsen - Annie Savage *Becky Schmurt - Paget Brewster *Narrator - John Ennis Guest Stars *Bob McCrumbs - Timothy Omundson *Tetley Archibald Drake - Michael Sheen Plot Trick Clock asks Colonel Tick-Tock to when they're traveling today, to which Tick-Tock says that day they're going to visit the confederates - those associates plucked out of their there-and-thens to travel with him through time until they're changed and returned to when they belong, never to see each other again, except for today -- the one day per millennium can the confederates see one another. Tick-Tock first visits with Isadora Wrightsen, his first confederate. Tick-Tock notes that Isadora has gotten older, though Isadora suggests that they reminisce together about their shared past and duty to Queen Victoria. Isadora then begins to speak in nonsense, causing Trick Clock to note that there's a chrono-anomaly, though this one is personal. Isadora then reverts to the past, seeeking the lamb she was looking for when she and Tick-Tock first met, although this time instead of finding Tick-Tock as what happened, she finds her lamb, causing them to have never met, and Isadora fades away. Tick-Tock says Isadora has been erased from time, and shortly thereafter he and Trick Clock forget Isadora ever existed. They then head, in their memories, to their first confederate meeting, with the American Becky Schmurt. Becky asks Tick-Tock if he's there to reminisce, and he confirms, and thus they reminisce about of the adventure together. Becky reminds Tick-Tock about the time that the Time Crunchers destroyed her home town, Tulsa, reducing the town to its base element. Becky is upset that Tick-Tock never returned, as her father was turned into a baby and she has spent her life raising him. Becky then seems to get trapped betwixt milliseconds and fades away. Trick Clock is able to identify the source of the chrono anomaly, but before he can reveal the answer, he and Tick-Tock forget what has just happened, and once again head out to visit their "first" confederate, Bob McCrumbs. Bob and Tick-Tock reminisce about their shared past and the adventure they had together. Bob, however, remembers Isadora and Becky, and realizes that something is wrong. He calls Stopwatch, his own chronodevice. He has Stopwatch put them in a timebubble, and then diagnose that someone with their own Stopwatch, a crosstime beacon Tick-Tock gifts to his confederates, hitched it like a caravan to the Trick Tock. Tick-Tock suspects it's his former teen confederate, Tetley Archibald Drake. Tetley, now all grown up, is gathering all of Tick-Tock's former confederates. He uses his stopwatch, gathering power from Trick Clock, to also gather Bob, disappearing him. Tetley says there are only 5 more confderates to go before Tetley is the "first" confederate in Tick-Tock's memory, and he can have his childhood back. This time however, Tick-Tock remembers. He has Trick Clock return Isadora, Becky, and Bob from Time Out. Tetley says when Tick-Tock found him, he was a young Custard Lad (like American Pudding Boys, but less informal) but he longed for more. When Tick-Tock found him, they spent his youth together defeating chrono enemies, and Tetley says he never did any normal childhood things. Tetley has been spending his time attempting to work his way into Trick Clock to get his childhood back, and doesn't believe Tick-Tock ever truly cared about him. Becky and Isadora remind Tick-Tock how he often says that Chronopatrol agents don't have any true friends. Tick-Tock showed them all the times of their lives, but then then left them to the linear after they'd gotten used to excitement and adventure. Tick-Tock tells them that they all truly were his friends, despite the Queen decreeing he can have no friends, as much as his very English heart will allow him. He loves Tetley third most of all, who apologizes for his actions. Trick Clock regains control, and Tick-Tock tells him to send Tetley home, back to a life without ever meeting Tick-Tock. Tetley forgets Tick-Tock and all their adventures, recalling his life as now being a boring Pudding Man. Isadora, Bob, and Becky ask if he loves them truly, and he affirms that he does, each in his own way. Bob asks if he can stay just a little longer, and he says he can with Bob, but sends Isadora and Becky off, without fixing Becky's father. Bob and Tick-Tock head out to have some fish and chips. Notes *This episode was performed on May 10, 2014 at Town Hall in New York with the following cast changes: **Isadora Wrightsen - Callie Thorne **Becky Schmurt - Jean Grae **Bob McCrumbs - Terry Kinney **Tetley Archibald Drake - Scott Adsit Continuity *This is the 174th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Better Red Than Dead *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Space Oil. *The previous episode in The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock canon is The Wright Stuff (TAH #160). * The next episode in The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock canon is the crossover episode From Time to Time (TAH #215). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 14, 2014 and released on July 21st, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Largo episodes Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:June 2014 Segments